1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to generating and/or providing a preference index with respect to image content, such as at least a portion of an image.
2. Information
At times, such as in advertising, market research, and so forth, it may be useful to have an ability determine in advance how marketing material, for example, may be perceived, such as by a target audience. In an attempt to determine favorability of images and/or other advertising materials, an advertiser, for example, may engage in a control-group study. However, in some instances, efforts such as these may consume significant periods of time and/or financial resources.
Reference is made in the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.